The Destroyer of Faith
by Yume Myonaka
Summary: The Destroyer of Faith sword, now in Inuyasha's hands, threatens to overtake his soul. Can Kagome save him in time? Or will she loose Inuyasha to the magical Korosu no Yakusoku?
1. The Beginning of the End

I do not own Inuyasha rumiko takahashi does. Yippee, isn't that right  
  
Inuyasha- the Destroyer of Faith  
  
Prologue- the Beginning of the End  
  
-A pub in Japan  
  
"Okay. Let me get this straight. A demon is giving away the legendary Korosu no Yakusoku?" An unbelieving, sarcastic mantis demon asked, giving an absent look to the cloaked figure before him.  
  
"No, fool. Not giving away. You must earn it. A competition is to be held a month from now." The cloaked demon's voice was scratchy, and deep. Too deep to be a normal demon boy. He shifter in his seat, the hilt of the long sword shining beneath his dark clothes in the darkness of the room.  
  
"Why would someone just. give the sword away? I don't understand.." The bug- like demon said in a low tone,  
  
"The sword is very powerful. You must be able to match wits with it when you wield it, or it will consume your soul, and use your body to slaughter as many as it can, before your body is slain, and someone new picks it up, not knowing its history." Came the low voice again.  
  
"So. the demon who owns it now is.afraid of it." The mantis suggested, his eyes getting wide with greed.  
  
"Your not as dumb as you look, demon." The cloaked figure said, breathing in the pub's fumes of whiskey and human unwashed bodies, filthy, and unclean. "I take that back," he contorted, seeing the demon's face grow with greed. Stupid, unknowing greed.  
  
"So.why are you telling this to me? Do you think I have what it takes to obtain the sword?" the mantis demon asked, not too sure whether this cloaked demon felt that he was powerful enough to fight for the sword and win, or dumb enough to believe him.  
  
"Not at all. I am only telling you because I am in the search of a demon that can take responsibility of the sword. Therefore, I need lesser demons for the one to fight."  
  
The mantis demon took a few moments for the information to process into his small brain. He scratched his head with the dead humans body's finger, fresh from a late night killing just a few hours ago. Stealing bodies was a particular habit. He was surprised when a fellow demon had come to him in the pub that night, able to see beneath his humans' skin.  
  
Then, the information the cloaked demon had said took a toll. His eyes grew wide, and he jumped of his stool, causing a number of humans to look at him, questions burning beneath their eyes.  
  
"Maybe you and I should step out side for. a moment." The cloaked demon suggested, standing up, straightening to a towering six feet tall. He leaned over the mantis, and the mantis demon took an instinctive step back.  
  
"N-no." he finally gasped, but it was too late. He was already being dragged outside, into the cold darkness. His doom, like other somewhat strong demons, lay ahead.  
  
-A month later, the day before the competition for the Korosu no Yakusoku.  
  
"My lord. How do you plan to steal it?" asked a nervous Jaken, peering around a white dog demon's cloak, eyes wide and bulging.  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama? Why are you planning to steal the sword, anyway?" came a smaller voice from beside him. Rin. He had meant to say no, when she had asked if she could come along with him to wherever he was going, but he couldn't say no. Perhaps it was her wide, happy eyes, that shined when she was with him.  
  
"Because, I need to make a fair trade, and I cannot do so with my Tensaiga." Sesshomaru said, looking down at the girl. She opened her mouth to protest, but he gently placed a clawed finger to her small, pouting mouth. "Shhh." He said. "Jaken, stay here with her. I'll be back soon."  
  
And Sesshomaru walked off, into the dark gates that led to the small castle. How Naraku had gained the Korosu no Yakusoku, he'd never know. But he did know that Naraku was doing the competition to lure unsuspecting, strong demons, to be his new body. What a waste of a demon, Sesshomaru thought, sneaking through the front doors. He kept low to the ground, and barely allowed himself to breathe.  
  
He entered a small, windowed room, sniffing for the scent of someone. There was. something close by, like a human, but dead, almost, near. But no sign of Naraku.  
  
In the room, his expert eyes crawled across the room, finally landing on a black-sheathed sword. He gently walked into the room, careful not to make a noise.  
  
Placing a long hand to the hilt, he brushed his fingers across the shiny smoothness. But a sudden pang of pain shooting up his arm brought his hand away. The evil energy was overwhelming, and sucked his breath out from his lungs. Get over it, he thought nervously, grabbing for the sword.  
  
He quickly groped for it, picked it off the floor, and turned to leave.  
  
But, standing in the doorway, was a human. A dead human.  
  
"Ah. Kikyou, is it?" Sesshomaru asked, not sure whether he should thank her for imprisoning his hanyou brother for fifty years. But now seemed neither the time nor place for anything idle chit chat.  
  
"Hm. Quick. Take the sword and leave. Naraku is at dinner, and shouldn't be home for a while. Go!" Kikyou said, moving out of the way of the small doorframe.  
  
Sesshomaru almost panicked, not understanding what was going on. What if this were some trap? But the dead miko's eyes did not betray him. He was safe if he left. Now.  
  
Sesshomaru ran past her, a blur to her slow human eyes.  
  
"Sesshomaru."Kikyou said, looking into the darkness at what had once been his white form, but was now gone. "One part of me wants to stop you from killing Inuyasha. The other part wants to help you."  
  
Sesshomaru slowed once he was out of the gates, looking around for his servant and pup-child. His demon eyes soon spotted them, both sitting on the grass, locked in a staring contest.  
  
"Isn't it a little dark to be doing that?" Sesshomaru asked, a rare smile flashing across his mouth. It was understandable for Rin to act this way, but for Jaken to do the same. Well, he knew Rin could get even the toughest man to play marbles with her. It was the expecting look she got in her eyes.  
  
"Sesshomaru-Sama, Jaken's eyes are far better than mine. He tells me when I lose." Rin explained, not blinking.  
  
"Don't you mean when you win?" Sesshomaru asked, looking down.  
  
"I haven't won yet." Rin said, standing up, sighing, and shaking the grass off her kimono.  
  
They started walking, to Sesshomaru's home in the west-lands, that he had acquired after his father's death. "Cheater," he said, looking down at Jaken who walked along side of him.  
  
"My lord, it is good for one to accept defeat at an early age." Jaken said, trying to justify his meanness.  
  
"One should never accept defeat." Sesshomaru said, looking down at the sleeping girl in his arms.  
  
The Korosu no Yakusoku weighed him down heavily, strapped in next to the Tensaiga.  
  
O_o Ok-ay. How is it??? I'm new to fanfiction.net, so I'm not too sure what it does. But I'll have fun. Feel free to review. But not a lot of bad stuff pleez. I already know 'bout that. And don't worry. Fluffy isn't the only cutie in the story. Inu comes up soon enuff!  
P.s I might have Fluffy kill Kikyou. Just for the fun of it, ya know? 


	2. Korosu is Obtained

Destroyer of Faith  
  
1-Korosu no Yakusoku  
  
Sesshomaru laughed lightly. Rin kept splashing in the small river they were traveling by, and every now and then she fell down, wetting up to her knees. Jaken followed alongside her on the sandy shore, not wanting to get wet himself. Sesshomaru walked along the grass.  
  
He wanted to take off his shoes, and play with the girl in the water, splashing and laughing. But he couldn't, he was on a mission. And anyway, he thought, you are not one to act so silly.  
  
They were getting closer to Inuyasha and his group. He could smell it in the air.  
  
And suddenly, they heard a cry of a woman. And a distant thump.  
  
"Did that sound like.sit?" Jaken asked, turning his head down further down the river.  
  
"It was. Its one of my. brother's weaknesses." Sesshomaru reminded Jaken, internally smiling. He wondered if only the girl's voice controlled the necklace around Inuyasha's neck.  
  
Just then, Sesshomaru could hear screaming, loud voices trying to soothe the screaming. He continued to walk calmly, not bothered. But Jaken and Rin heard, and walked more slowly.  
  
* "Inuyasha! I can't believe you!" Kagome screamed, throwing her equipment into her backpack viciously. She flung the flap and snapped it into place before slinging it over her shoulder. "Bye." She announced, turning to leave.  
  
"Where do you think you're going, wench?" Inuyasha asked, grabbing onto the backpack, leaving her pulling against the straps.  
  
"My name is Kagome." Kagome said through clenched teeth, trying to walk. "And I'm going home!"  
  
Inuyasha didn't let go, and Sango and Miroku were standing next to one another, feeling unusually uncomfortable.  
  
The straps on the backpack snapped right when everyone realized it was a possibility of happening.  
  
Kagome fell forward, landing in the dirt.  
  
"Why you!" Kagome shouted, trying to get up. "Sit!"  
  
Inuyasha landed down right behind her. She stood up and flicked her hair behind her impatiently.  
  
"Gee, thanks, Inuyasha. I really needed that. You can hold it from now on!" Kagome said, nearly laughing. He did it to himself after all.  
  
Inuyasha looked up, ad took a deep intake of air.  
  
"What is it?" Sango asked, recognizing his position.  
  
"My brother." Inuyasha growled, getting up quickly. He turned to where the scent was coming from. He didn't add that the girl and Jaken were with him, or that Sesshomaru wasn't trying to sneak up on them, because the wind was blowing in the wrong way.  
  
"What should we do?" Kagome asked, moving behind Inuyasha.  
  
"Hey! What am I, your personal bodyguard?" Inuyasha asked in his usual annoyed tone, but at that moment, from the direction of where the river was, Sesshomaru appeared.  
  
Everyone noted that he seemed to be accompanied by an evil aura.  
  
"Hello, little brother." Sesshomaru said, just as Rin and Jaken appeared.  
  
"Erk. Hello. What is it now? Still want the Tesusaiga? Haven't you realized your only wasting your time?" Inuyasha sneered, placing a protective hand onto the Tetsusaiga.  
  
"Humph. I am beyond fighting. Lets get to the point, I'm here to make a trade." Sesshomaru was relying on the fact that Inuyasha was completely devoid of knowledge on the Korosu no Yakusoku. And that Inuyasha jumped first and looked after. A Hanyou would be taken over by the katana quickly, effortlessly.  
  
"A trade? For the Tetsusaiga? Are you kidding? Have you lost what very little brains you have?" Inuyasha asked, knocking a knuckle on his head, strands of silver hair trailing across his clawed fingers.  
  
"The Tetsusaiga.for this." Sesshomaru lifted up the Korosu no Yakusoku. He unsheathed it, even though it burned his fingers pleading him to draw blood on the nearest creature.  
  
"Huh? Whats that?" Inuyasha said, cocking his from side to side in wonder, staring in awe at the glint of metal that shone vividly under the light of the sun.  
  
"The legendary Korosu no Yakusoku." Sesshomaru said, sheathing it, deciding he was going to tempt himself any longer. "Legendary, eh? Then how come I've never heard of it?" Inuyasha asked, taking a step forward.  
  
"I have." Sango piped up, looking over Inuyasha's shoulder.  
  
Sesshomaru took in a quick breath. Now, if the girl revealed its secret.  
  
"I just can't remember what it did. But. It's a famous demon slayer." Sango said.  
  
Sesshomaru let out the breath he had no idea he had held. He tapped the hilt, impatiently. "So, how about it?"  
  
"Let m try it first." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Inuyasha! You're not really thinking about trading??" Kagome snarled, tapping him on the shoulder.  
  
"Apparently your no good at seeing quality." Inuyasha said, still staring at the sword.  
  
"He's right, lady Kagome. That sword does look capable of many deaths." Miroku said, turning to look at Jaken. He snickered at the scared expression on the green demon's face. They weren't big fans of one another.  
  
"Don't do it! Your father gave you Tetsusaiga!" Shippo pleaded, perched atop Kagome shoulder, frightful that this was a trick.  
  
"Your point? Listen, I'm not trading. I'm just going to take it from him." Inuyasha said, stealing a glance to Kagome's face. He smiled at her worried expression.  
  
"What?!" Sesshomaru didn't know if Inuyasha had really said it or he had imagined it but.  
  
Inuyasha unsheathed Tetsusaiga, and rushed at Sesshomaru. He searched for the wind scar, and slashed at Sesshomaru. But Sesshomaru recognized the futility. He thought up of a plan, quickly. He dropped the Korosu no Yakusoku, and turned lifting up his cloud.  
  
Inuyasha stopped abruptly, and looked up in the sky, where Sesshomaru was quickly ascending with Jaken and Rin.  
  
"Hey! Wait! But." Inuyasha shouted to the air. He then looked down at the Korosu no Yakusoku. He smiled, bent down, and picked it up.  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
Everyone rushed over. Before anyone could speak, though, Inuyasha put away the Tetsusaiga and unsheathed the Korosu. He sliced it through he air, and a sudden warmth crept up his arm. Smiling, he put it back.  
  
They chatted idly about its beauty, but soon moved on.  
  
Sango held back for a moment.  
  
"I wish. I wish I could remember." she whispered.  
  
"What is it?" Miroku asked, looking at her worriedly.  
  
"That Korosu no Yakusoku is evil. It does something. but I cannot remember."  
  
"Lets hope that Inuyasha is careful, then." Miroku said, looking to Inuyasha, who walked next to Kagome who was on her bike, a hand protectively on the Korosu.  
  
"Yes, Houshi-sama. Lets hope."  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
Moi~ its moi. Watashi wa yume. Desu ka? I know its pretty bad so far. but more will come because I hate to leave things hanging.O_o 


	3. The dead Miko's Interlude

Interlude- the dead miko  
  
Kikyou stood in the doorway. She sighed and looked down. So, Inuyasha was not dead. Was she happy.or sad?  
  
"What is it now?" came a voice.  
  
She turned around, and looked at the sickly form of Naraku, sitting there, eyes motionless, directed at a small golem on the window sill of the large, dark room.  
  
Kikyou walked to him, and dropped two shiny fragments of the Shikon no Tama at his feet.  
  
"Here. I thought you might like that. To hold on to me, for now." Kikyou noticed Naraku slightly bare his teeth, almost as if he was in disgust. She smiled. He would break any day now. All she had to worry about was Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha.  
  
"Arh! I lost my concentration. Dammit.oh well. Its for the better, I suppose. Thank you." He scooped up the jewel fragments, a new idea forming.  
  
"The Korosu. its gone. And I have a feeling Inuyasha has it." Naraku said, looking up at the dead miko.  
  
"He does, and it wont consume it him so easily!" Kikyou said, unsure about her outburst. Why was she trying to justify Inuyasha owning the sword?  
  
"You think so? I thought you wanted him dead. Just like me." Naraku said, his eyes flashing with a look of.not anger, but amusement, of a sort.  
  
"I am nothing like you." Kikyou said, taking a step out the doorway. She walked off into the night.  
  
Naraku smiled. "You and I may be more alike than you think, Kikyou."  
  
~Yume's note Hey guys!!!! ^_^ whats up? Sorrie for the shortness. Hows it so far? Good and bad I'm trying to become a good writer. Flames are welcome, though sniffle they might make me cry. Normally the chapters are longer but hey I'm bored.  
  
Thanx for R&R little chalupas! Domo Arigato!!!! ~yume h. myonaka 


	4. The Demon Within

You know me, hopefully. ~Myonaka.  
  
Destroyer of Faith  
  
A True Demon Within  
  
"Okay. So.where now?" A voice came to her.  
  
"Um.. I'm sensing it to both the east and west." Kagome said, pointing in both directions, her thought bent to finding the closest one.  
  
"So, which is closest?" Inuyasha asked, looking in both directions, hands laying on both hilts of the Tetsusaiga and Korosu no Yakusoku.  
  
"I'm trying to figure that out!" Kagome said, grasping her head. It pierced, and suddenly she knew.  
  
"That way!" She pointed to the west.  
  
"Okay, lets get moving!" Sango said, Kirara jumping underneath her feet, transforming into a huge fire cat.  
  
Miroku took off in a run, followed by Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome hung back. "Um, Inuyasha?"  
  
Inuyasha turned his head. "Oh, right. Sorry." He hauled her onto his back, and took off.  
  
She had a tired look in her brown eyes. Tired, and sad almost. But, he decided not to worry about it too much. She perhaps had been studying last night, for an exam, or something. Buy Inuyasha had a feeling that this was not the case. It was something more.  
  
"Up here!" Sango called, Kirara disappearing out of sight far up ahead.  
  
"I think they found it!" Inuyasha said to Kagome, smiling.  
  
"Uhuh." She answered laying her head on the back of Inuyasha's hair. He thought about stopping, and setting her down so she didn't get hurt if there was a powerful demon up ahead, but decided against it.  
  
He came upon Sango with Miroku, staring at. a youkai child.  
  
"Please?" Miroku was saying sighing.  
  
"No! Leave me ALONE!" the child replied in a bratty voice, pulling her cupped hands deeper into her chest. "Oh give me a break. Oh.Inuyasha." Sango said, looking to the Hanyou.  
  
Inuyasha lowered his back waiting for Kagome to climb off, but she only fell limply to the grass.  
  
"She's. asleep?" Inuyasha asked, looking at her form, eyes closed peacefully.  
  
"Unconscious is more like it." Miroku said, turning back to the girl.  
  
But the girl was not there. Inuyasha looked up, only to see the white haired girl running in the opposite direction.  
  
"Dammit. We don't have time!" He growled, taking quick long steps, and grabbing onto her arm.  
  
"No! Its mine! Mummy gave it to me!!! Let GO!" And with that, the young child starting hitting Inuyasha hard across the arm, screaming "baka!"  
  
"Baka!" Wham! "Baka!" Wham! "Baka!" Wham! Inuyasha finally grabbed a hold of her in a different angle, so she couldn't reach him.  
  
"I don't care if I gave it to you myself! Give it to ME!" Inuyasha forced her fingers loose, the child's knuckles cracking with the strain.  
  
"Sit! Sit! Sit!!!" came a voice behind him. As Inuyasha fell to the ground, he didn't know if he was relieved to know Kagome was okay, or mad at her for hurting the kid.  
  
"What now?" he grumbled into the dirt. The Shikon jewel was held fast in his palm.  
  
And just like that, he didn't have control over his body.  
  
"Sorry, guys. I've just been really tired, lately. Studying for exams and all." Kagome lied, scratching the back of her head. Afraid to admit to them she'd been having nightmares. She didn't want Inuyasha to think she was scared, or anything like that.  
  
"Hey, Inuyasha!" she called, looking at the form that was now getting up. He turned to her, and amidst his silvery bangs, his eyes glowed red. A fiery red.  
  
"Oh." Kagome gasped, taking a step back, stepping on Shippo. Shippo let out a yelp of pain, and Inuyasha drew his sword.  
  
"Hehehe." He laughed, smiling, before he rushed at his friends, the real Inuyasha seeing nothing but black.  
  
"Run!" screamed the girl, laying in front of him gaping in terror. "He has the Yakusoku! Leave now!" "Do your thing, lady Kagome." Miroku whispered quietly, backing up.  
  
"S-Sit!" Kagome shouted. Inuyasha fell to the ground. He took in a deep breath, and the golden returned to his eyes. The sword was released from his grasp, as he breathed hard and heavy.  
  
It had felt like he had been suffocating. All was black, except for a light somewhere in the distance. He had been running to that light. but he hadn't reached it, before he was brought back to the world, seeing all the colors that made up of the trees, the grass, and his friends. Soon, voices entered his sensitive ears. His friend's voice, and a child screaming. Right next to him.  
  
"Would somebody shut that brat up?" He asked, growling into the dirt, confused and hurt.  
  
"You.you wield the Korosu no Yakusoku!" The girl chirped, sounding terrified and in awe at the same time.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed, running toward him.  
  
~Later that night~  
  
Inuyasha stood in the doorway, looking out into the darkness. So. he glanced over at his two swords that lay on the ground near the fire. The pub's owner allowed them to stay there, only because he was afraid of Inuyasha. And he had every right to be, and he hadn't even seen Inuyasha earlier.  
  
Kagome watched Inuyasha wearily, as her eyelids became heavy, haunted, She longed to fall asleep, but didn't dare. What if he changed again?  
  
They had barely even mentioned it, but Miroku had mentioned that maybe Inuyasha shouldn't wear the Korosu for a while.  
  
Kagome knew she had to trust him more. She relied on Inuyasha for a long time now, and she wasn't going to stop just because something wavered underneath their so-called peacefulness.  
  
"Pshhhh.over hear." A light voice called out into the night, calling Inuyasha. His ears perked up, and he looked back to the sleeping Miroku and Sango, and Kagome who lay awake, looking at the ceiling.  
  
"I'll be right back, ok?" he asked.  
  
"Ok." Kagome answered, still looking upward, not trusting her self to look at Inuyasha.  
  
"Get some sleep, ok? I don't want you to pass out again."  
  
"Ok." Kagome said, surprised that Inuyasha had remembered that even through the utter chaos that had happened that day.  
  
Inuyasha, fed up with her innocence, walked to her, crouched down, and waved a clawed hand in front of her face. "Hel-lo."  
  
"Kagome looked to him, and smiled. "Be back soon."  
  
"Alright." Inuyasha backed away and out of the door.  
  
"Who's there?" he asked, not whispering.  
  
"Me. The girl you stole the shards from today." He white haired spirit youkai looked to Inuyasha smiling.  
  
"Oh crap." Inuyasha said, thunking his forehead. He should have recognized the shrill voice.  
  
"Listen, hanyou. You mustn't wield that sword!" she said pleadingly.  
  
"What? Why shouldn't I wield the Korosu?"  
  
"Because, it brings out the true demon in any youkai!" the child hissed.  
  
"What? How do you know that?"  
  
"Spending all this time among the humans must have made you stupid. The legendary Korosu no Yakusoku takes over your~'  
  
"Inuyasha? You talking to somebody?" Kagome called.  
  
"Remember my warning, hanyou." The child growled, before disappearing into the night, her white hair turning an illusive midnight black.  
  
"No. I'm coming." Inuyasha said, fearful of what the girl had just told him.  
  
Later, while Kagome, Sango's, Miroku's and Shippo's even breathing presented them asleep, Inuyasha lay awake.  
  
It made sense. Sesshomaru wanted to make an uneven trade, the Tetsusaiga, for the Korosu no Yakusoku, which would devour Inuyasha bit-by-bit. And Sango tried to remember. It wasn't her fault she was human. But Inuyasha was half-demon, and he hadn't known of the sword! Even though Sango had probably picked up news of it in her travels as demon slayer, he still felt left out. Like he wasn't youkai nor human.  
  
The true demon within.. The girl's words resounded in his head. He grimaced, before falling into a frightful sleep.  
  
The true demon within.  
  
~A/N Erk. Is it my imagination or does no one like my stori?? I don't get that many reviews.I SAID FLAMES WOULD BE NICE!!!!! I DON'T CARE NEMORE!!!!! JUST GIVE ME REVIEWS SO I CAN IMPROVE PLEEZ!!!!!! That's all I wanted to say domo arigato!!! Konnichiwa! Hai, sensei! 


	5. Midnight Race

Hey its moi again be HAPPY!!! Ja Ne! (Would some one PLEASE TELL ME WHAT THAT MEANS??) and thanks!! For the reviews I mean. and I will keep 'Korosu' happy? ~Myonaka  
  
Destroyer of Faith  
  
Midnight Race  
  
Kagome bobbed her black0haired head to the music pounding through her headphones. It was a punk group, and she imagined herself strumming to the music. She smiled at the lyrics, only half-understanding them.  
  
Inuyasha, up above in the trees, snorted, his dog ears twitching at every single noise. It was music, with words that he didn't understand. And it sounded bad. He grimaced, and snorted.  
  
It had been two weeks since he had felt the power of the Korosu, and he hadn't dared touch it since. It now lay on the ground below him, taunting him to wield it.  
  
"Yoo-hoo." Miroku's voice picked up above the normal forest noise of shuffling leaves.  
  
"What?" Inuyasha snarled, not even bothering to look down.  
  
"What do you keep snorting at? You sound like the common swine." Sango said from behind the monk, giving both boys a smile.  
  
"Feh." Inuyasha retorted.  
  
"Great. Now his 'feh'-ing.' Miroku said, grinning.  
  
"Whatever." Inuyasha mumbled, looking off into distance of the blue sky. It was turning nighttime.  
  
"Damn!" he shouted, and leapt down.  
  
"Well, we were planning to leave you alone." Miroku said, backing up.  
  
"Humph." Inuyasha said, and reached a clawed hand to Kagome's ear, pulling back the head phones. "Hello!"  
  
"Hello yourself! What is it?" Kagome asked, switching off the small CD player, her bobbing head becoming stiff.  
  
"Um.tonight."  
  
"Yeah, so? So just do what you always do." Kagome waved a hand over toward the forest's darker side.  
  
"What do you mean 'What I always do'??" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Run off. See you tomorrow." She waved, and pulled a small sleeping bag out of her backpack, shaking it to get rid of the underbrush that had coated it.  
  
"Fine, wench. I'll stay here." Inuyasha sat down, and crossed his legs.  
  
"Fine by me!"  
  
"Me too!"  
  
"Here they go again." Sango said behind a cupped hand.  
  
The perverted monk, as perverted as he was, took the moment of closeness of the demon slayer, to place a hand around her back.  
  
Sango landed a hard punch onto Miroku's stomach, and he crumpled to the ground, wheezing for air.  
  
"Stupid houshi." Sango muttered, as she lay down, pulling a blanket around her.  
  
Miroku smiled, and winked to Inuyasha. Inuyasha just rolled his eyes, uttering a small, simple 'feh'.  
  
"Night, everyone." Kagome said, letting out a whoosh of air.  
  
~!~ Inuyasha woke hours later, by a small buzzing noise. He recognized it immediately, even without his hanyou hearing.  
  
Brushing a lock of midnight colored hair from his forehead, he crawled on his knees to where Kagome lay on her side, facing away from him.  
  
He pulled the small earpiece away from her hair.  
  
"Eh? What is it?" Kagome asked, her voice loud from the over-exposure ton her delicate human hearing.  
  
"I could hear it from over there. Isn't a bit loud?"  
  
"Um. I guess." Kagome said, switching off the player.  
  
"What were you listening to?" "Oh. songs."  
  
"Songs?" Inuyasha asked, confused.  
  
"Um, music, like, with instrument, only with voices singing to it."  
  
"I know what songs are! I just mean. I cannot imagine how tiny things like this can create music." Inuyasha stared at the small swirling shiny disk.  
  
"It's complicated. I don't even know how it works."  
  
"Heh." Inuyasha scraped a normal human fingernail along the surface of the player.  
  
Just them, the Korosu fell down off its standing perch from the tree.  
  
It landed with a thud and swish from the leaves and foliage around it. Inuyasha grimaced.  
  
"Inuyasha.are you scared of.the Korosu?" Kagome asked, looking at the blade.  
  
"What?" Inuyasha asked, trying to sound hurt. But, he couldn't hide it from her. He was terrified of it.  
  
"C'mon. Tell me." Kagome said, sitting up next to Inuyasha.  
  
"Well. the Tetsusaiga.with it I can't revert to a more demon form." Inuyasha said, taking a deep breath.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"And the Korosu brings out my demon form. I get the need to kill. and I don't like it."  
  
"Oh. Inuyasha."  
  
"Interesting." Miroku's voice piped up from his sleeping spot.  
  
"I knew I had heard of it!" Sango said, sitting up.  
  
"You were up!?" Inuyasha cried, laying his head in his hands.  
  
"You should give it back, Inuyasha." Kagome said. "Otherwise, it'll scare you into using it again.am I right?"  
  
"As confusing as you're making it sound, wench," Inuyasha said, trying to regain a grain of his pride, "you're right. But WHO am I giving it back to?"  
  
"Why, Sesshomaru, of course." Sango said, laying back down. "Wha. WHAT!?" Inuyasha shouted, falling backward.  
  
"Don't start, Inuyasha, Its just something you have to do." Miroku said, smiling at the sibling rivalry.  
  
"And, think about this. Maybe the Korosu might kill him." Kagome said, trying to make him feel better.  
  
"Can't we just throw it into a river?" Inuyasha asked, pleadingly.  
  
"Don't be a fool." Miroku said.  
  
They all fell to sleep. Except for Inuyasha, who wondered that, even in his human form, for this night only..  
  
Why had he gotten the feeling that the Korosu had somehow heard about his comment about his wanting to throw it into a river?  
  
He slumbered with uneasy dreams, once again.  
  
~!~!~  
  
OKAY. Yeah, its short, and not many IMPORTANT things happen. but, hey, Inuyasha figured out that he needed to give the sword back. Don't worry, I'm not gonna give any of my spine-shuddering (yes, I mean creepy) plots to this story away yet.you'll have to wait AND IF YOU READ MY STORI AND DON'T REVIEW I WILL COME AFTER YOU WITH A MEAT CLEAVER!!! Well, not really, but I'll cry. You know what that kind of thing does for moi's self-esteem. ~yume Hironode Myonaka 


End file.
